


The Truth

by Crazyk422



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathrooms, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Death, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Second Year, Magic, Moaning Myrtle's stall, Platonic Relationships, Students, Third POV, Wands, Witches, Wizards, bathroom stall, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422
Summary: From the second movie (Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets). It's the scene when Harry, Ron, and Lockhart are in the bathroom known "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom". Harry and Ron are trying to figure out who died in the bathroom and what the basilisk is with Lockhart.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader, Moaning Myrtle/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Stars





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the movie in a while so if something is off or written incorrectly. Let me know and I'll fix it. :)

"Who's there?" Myrtle asked, not knowing who entered the restroom. Myrtle looked in the direction of Harry, Ron, (Y/ N) and Lockhart. "Hello, Harry. What do you want?" 

"To ask how you died." Harry told her. 

"I know we're in a bind but you could be a tad nicer." You whispered, scolding Harry. 

Myrtle most likely ignored the tone Harry had since she told him what happened. "It was dreadful." Myrtle began. "It happened here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses." 

You smacked your lips, disappointed at the boy who made fun of the young ghost. 

"I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in." 

"Do you know who it was Myrtle?" You asked the ghost. 

"I don't know. I was distraught!" Myrtle began to cry. "They said something funny, a kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and," she paused. "I died." She finished. 

"Awww. Myrtle I'm so sorry." You felt bad for the ghost. 

"Just like that? How?" Harry asked, impolite and rude. 

"Harry!" You whispered while shouting at him. It was clear you were disappointed at Harry and his attitude. Yes, the situation was bad but it didn’t give him the right to act the way he was. 

Harry ignored you, he wanted answers and it seemed that Myrtle was the only way to get them. 

"I remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes over by that sink," she pointed to the sink. She whimpered, hiding from everyone. 

"I'm sorry we made you relive those memories but you were very helpful Myrtle. Thank you." You yelled, following after Harry, Ron, and Lockhart. You and Harry were trying to figure out how to open the chamber of secrets. 

You stood there, thinking for a moment when you came up with a theory. All you needed Harry to test it out. "Harry?" 

Harry turned towards you, looking straight into your eyes. "What?" 

"Talk in parseltongue." Ron interrupted while watching Lockhart. 

"Exactly. What if you talk in parseltongue? Do you think that will open the chamber of secrets? I mean wasn’t it Salazar Slytherin who created it?" 

Harry nodded. He spoke a little parseltongue and the entrance was open. 

"It worked. It actually worked." A grin of amusement appeared on your mouth. 

You gave Lockhart a small shove. You felt eyes watching you. You turned to see Ron and Harry staring, their mouths gaping open, wide eyes. The two were shocked, to say the least. 

You shrugged. "What?" You said, defensively. "You would have done the same and you know it." 

They nodded, knowing they agreed with you. 

"Oh, Harry?" Myrtle returned. If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet. You too (Y/ N)." Myrtle giggled. 

You giggled as well. 

"Thanks, Myrtle." Harry awkwardly replied. 

You turned to look at the ghost. "Thank you Myrtle. Hopefully we won't die down there. We'll see you some other time." Soon after you said that, Myrtle vanished before your eyes.


End file.
